The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including a 3-dimensional (3D) memory array and a memory system.
Memory devices for storing data may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory devices, i.e., flash memory devices, may be used, for example, in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computing devices, stationary computing devices, and other devices.